


Kirigiri's Brother

by deducingontheroof



Series: The Despair Chronicles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Celes was there for Kirigiri, and the one time she wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirigiri's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalGirlAkasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/gifts).



> Here is the CelesGiri one, MagicalGirlAkasha! I originally meant to write something happy, but that didn't work out. D: Enjoy!

The first time Celes was there for Kirigiri was when the gang leader had her first panic attack.

Everything was fine one minute, Kirigiri and Celes were in the latter's dorm room, talking about everything and nothing all at once. The next minute, Kirigiri was having the most intense flashback of her life.

_A dark night, sky full of stars, shrouded by clouds. Rain poured down, soaking the concrete of the street, reflecting the image of the sky. Kirigiri was on her knees on the pavement, cradling a body. The broken body of her brother, Kouki._

She couldn't breathe. It was happening all over again, the night her brother died. She couldn't escape it.  
And then, warm arms encircled her, and a glass of water was brought to her lips.

Slowly, Celes helped her calm down. When she had recovered from the panic attack, she told Celes about what had happened. About her idiotic kid brother, who was a massive show off. About how he had tried to do a trick on his bike in the rain. About how his bike had skidded, and he had lost his balance.

Celes peppered her face with delicate kisses and made everything all right. 

\---

The second time Celes was there for Kirigiri was when Ishimaru had asked her if she had any siblings.

It was a question with good intentions, just Ishimaru trying to get to know her. But the question had sent her thoughts back to that night, and she could feel her chest seizing up, the air in her lungs being squeezed out.

Ishimaru had panicked, no idea of what was happening. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't see anything but the rain-drenched street. Kouki was dead all over again.

She felt two hands holding her own, warm and soft and solid. They brought her back to reality, grounding her. Once her breathing steadied, she let herself cry.

Celes kissed her softly, passionately, and everything was fine. She was fine.

\---

The third time Celes was there for Kirigiri was when Monokuma gave out the first motive.

_Kirigiri Kyouko's greatest desire is for her brother, Kirigiri Kouki, to be alive again_

She kept a straight face, a strong facade, acting like it didn't affect her. Celes looked to her, and saw through the facade instantly.

Celes followed her back into her room after, and as soon as the door closed, the tears started. She cried, and cried, letting it out. 

Celes held her, stroking her back and murmuring reassurances. She cried until there were no more tears, and Celes didn't once let go of her. 

Celes stayed with her that night, holding her, and made everything okay. Made Kirigiri okay.

\---

The fourth time Celes was there for Kirigiri was when Asahina was executed.

The blood covering the baseball player's limp body was far to familiar, and it brought her back to that night. Brought back the rain, the pavement, the stars. Her heart ached, and her chest clenched up.

She wouldn't have made it back to her room without Celes there, steadying her. She wouldn't have been able to calm down without Celes there, helping her even out her breaths, helping her come back to the here and now.

She told Celes about why she had come to Hope's Peak. She had to find her father, and tell him about what happened to Kouki. She cried agai, and Celes was there for her.

Celes stayed with her again that night, and made everything seem good again.

(If Celes happened to slip away in the middle of the night, Kirigiri didn't notice)

\---

The fifth time Celes was there for Kirigiri was when Togami interrogated her.

He had demanded to know something personal, to make him trust her. She had unwillingly told the story about her fiancée, but it brought Kouki to mind.

She had to find Celes. She had to get to Celes' room before her lungs stopped working. She had to find the girl who was her strength.

She made it to Celes' room, and the girl was there. She explained, near hysterics, what had happened with Togami, and Celes was furious.

Celes embraced her, and talked of trivial things, distracting her. She learned of Celes' company, family, and friends. She learned of Celes' dream, of living in a castle one day. She promised to help in any way she could, and they would live in the castle together. 

Her dreams mixed with Celes' dreams, and for a moment, everything was perfect.

\---

The time Celes wasn't there for Kirigiri was when she woke up screaming from a nightmare.

She reached for Celes, but Celes wasn't there. 

She cried, and cried, on the verge of a panic attack, barely hanging on. 

Where was Celes?! Where was her strength?!

Then, she remembered. 

She was alone. 

Celes was dead. 

She screamed.


End file.
